Stupidity and Insanity
by Stupidity and Insanity
Summary: This is the first joined fic between Mystic Tiger and Elf Dragon YAY! =) Its a Savage Garden/Final Fantasy 8 fic. Two not so ordinary girls set out on an adventure into the depths of insanity where they chase there wildest dreams and fantasies.


Insanity, a shortish 18 year old girl with short light brown hair and green eyes was awoken early one morning by the barking of her pet Husky. She groaned and looked at her alarm clock. 7:35am. She groaned louder. "Damn it, I don't wanna go to school!" she thought to herself. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the faint sound of "Break Me Shake Me" by Savage Garden. She recognised it as the ring tone of her mobile phone. Her best friend Stupidity, a tall girl with brown hair who was obsessed with Savage Garden insisted that she use it and she only agreed to shut her up. She groaned for the third time and sleepily looked around for her phone. She listened for where the sound was coming from and she looked under a huge pile of clothes to find the phone under the Savage Garden T-shirt she had borrowed off Stupidity a few days earlier. She had a battle of thoughts in her head, answer the phone, go to sleep, phone, sleep, phone, sleep...finally she decided the phone and then go back to sleep. "What'd you want?" she said.  
  
"Oooh, somebody's in a good mood" Stupidity said sarcastically. "You seem happy, what's up?"  
  
"You do know what today is, don't you? My best friend didn't forget." she trailed off, her voice indicating that she wasn't very happy any more. Insanity quickly looked at her calendar. July 28 "Stupidity's 17th Birthday" "Shit," Insanity thought to herself. She had totally forgotten. "Of course not, happy birthday!" she replied. "Thanks," Stupidity's voice was chirpy again. "I want you to come to my place NOW!" She ordered. "But why? Are you gunna take me to school? You can't drive for nuts!" Insanity asked, confused.  
  
"Me? Go to school on my birthday? You have got to be kidding. Anyways...DarrenHayesisdoingaconcertintowntodayandIhavetwoVIPtickets!!!!" Stupidity was out of breath because she was obviously very excited about the last thing she said.  
  
"Calm down, take a deep breath and slowly repeat what you just said," "D a r r e n H a y e s .. "She began. "Not that slow,"  
  
"Darren Hayes is doing a concert in town today and I have 2 V.I.P. tickets!!!!!"  
  
Insanity shook her head. This was going to be a bad day, she new it. "Please tell me you're not planning to kidnap Darren," Insanity said half sarcastically but then she thought that this is Stupidity, you never know what she's gunna do. "My thoughts exactly!" she said, an evil grin spreading across her face. "What do you think we're going to do walk up to Darren and say s'cuse me we're kidnapping you get on the bike!" Insanity said into the phone. "HELL YEAH!" was the response. Insanity groaned. NEVER use sarcasm around Stupidity, she'll take it and use it. They got a taxi to the venue of the concert. The whole taxi ride involved Stupidity bobbing up and down and saying "Darren! Darren! Darren!" Over and over again and Insanity hitting her head against the window hoping it would end. By the time they arrived Stupidity was Hypo and Insanity's head was bruised. The crowd around the concert was full of girls screaming like idiots if anyone opened the door even if it was someone that looked slightly like Darren. Insanity rubbed her temple getting a migraine on top of a bruised head as well as paying the taxi driver. Only she had brought any money. "How can anyone be so obsessed with someone to scream at a door?" she said turning to look at Stupidity. "DARREN I LOVE YOU COME TO ME! MEEEE!!!" Stupidity screamed banging on the door. The taxi driver patted Insanity on the back. "I feel sorry for you." He said sympathetically. Insanity pushed her way through the crowd of screaming girls.and some guys to find the wild Stupidity attacking anyone that didn't look like Darren. "Hey, I heard Darren's coming in the back way!" Insanity screamed over the yells. Everyone turned and ran to the back door clearing the way. Stupidity started running with them until Insanity grabbed her arm. "Let go of me! I gotta get to Darren!" Stupidity screamed hitting Insanity on her bruised head. "You dimwit! Darren isn't coming in the back way. I said that to clear the way." Insanity said. In a few minutes time Stupidity had nearly gone insane. She couldn't wait any longer to see Darren. She grabbed Insanity's hand and pulled her onto the stage and through the backstage door. The musicians looked at the two girls in surprise. Insanity stepped forward, o being the sanest of the two. "Hi we're looking for the bathroom.my friend has to go, NOW!" Someone pointed in a direction Insanity turned to go but. "We are not! Were here for Darren!" Stupidity said pulling out a toy cap gun. All of the musicians and backstage people screamed and put their hands up. The security guards came over in their bulletproof vests. Stupidity was going crazy (as per usual). She was chasing everyone around the small backstage rooms shouting, "Where's Darren? If I don't get him I will shoot. He he he." And at the same time the security guards were running after her. At this moment the pop star himself walked out of the dressing rooms in REALLY tight leather pants and a tight top. Stupidity didn't notice Darren come out of the dressing rooms because she was still chasing everyone and running from the security guards. Insanity walked up to Darren and put her arm around his shoulders and steered him back into the dressing room. "Now Darren, stay. Good boy." And she walked back in to get Stupidity. Stupidity was laughing like a maniac now. Insanity cautiously walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?!?!" Stupidity screamed in horror. Insanity had steered her out of the door by now. She yelled back to the security guards, "Sorry bout that, my.friend has just gotten out of the mental home and hasn't had her pills."  
  
"What the hell are you doing with me?" Stupidity yelled, trying to loosen the grip on her arm. "I MUST see Darren!" Insanity pointed to where Darren was standing. "Look over there."  
  
"Oh, okay!" she grinned. She walked to Darren's side and poked him. "Are you.REAL?" * poke * Insanity groaned at Stupidity's stupidity. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an aspirin. She groaned again and swallowed it. Darren laughed. This girl was different to the normal obsessive fans like Stupidity. Actually, Stupidity wouldn't be classed as "normal". "What's your name?" he asked, finding the situation quite normal. Stupidity answered, "I'm Stupidity, Stupidity Izababe!!!" she started bobbing up and down again in a hypo mood.  
  
"Umm, okay." Darren answered, "And you are?" he questioned, looking at Insanity.  
  
"I'm Insanity Damu" (Pronounced Damn You) "Umm, those are...really...unique names." He answered. "Thankyou!" Stupidity grinned stupidly. "Yeah I guess.. I could live without mine though." Insanity said sitting on a nearby chair rubbing her head again ignoring them focusing on getting rid of her headache. Stupidity jumped around the room saying "Look at me! Look at me!" Darren glanced at her and gave that normal hello- psycho-fan smile. Stupidity abruptly fainted falling into Darren's clothes drawer. There was a knock on the door but Insanity was used to ignoring anything short of Stupidity's voice. So Darren opened it, letting the hairdresser in. She looked at Darren and smiled, "Look great as always Daz." Darren smiled. The lady looked around the room. "Daz why is there a seventeen year old asleep in your cupboard hugging your pants?" She asked. Darren glanced at Stupidity and blinked. "Well, um, you see.." Stupidity mumbled "My pants" Darren burst out laughing making Insanity growl fiercely. The lady turned to look at the snarling girl. "And what about this girl, is she fifteen?" "I'm eighteen!" Insanity said through gritted teeth running a hand through her hair making it stick up slightly. "Yes dear. I'm sure you are but I have to do something with your hair it's all messed up. " The lady walked closer to Insanity. Now you may think she's been normal for her whole life and her name is just a cruel joke but no it's not true. Insanity stood up and snarled "It is just hair, it's normal hair! It can be messy because I don't give a DAMN! You try running around with Stupidity. Leave me alone!" She punched the Hairdresser in the face knocking her out. Darren stared at her and then at the Hairdresser "So, um.I'm meant to be on stage now you wanna come?" Insanity looked at him "No." Stupidity jumped up wearing Darren's pants "I'll come on but wait. Darren, your hair's messy!!!!!!!!!" Stupidity said pointing at his hair dramatically. Darren looked in the mirror. "I am not going on stage with messy hair." He said sarcastically. "Great!" Stupidity replied and she grabbed his arm and dragged him outside to his limo and shoved him in. "Step on it!!!" she yelled to the driver. The Limo sped of leaving Insanity on the sidewalk. She blinked uncertainly then smiled running a hand through her hair. She looked at her watch 9:00 then skipped down the road happy to be both out of school and losing her headache. Darren glanced around the limo ignoring Stupidity playing with the automatic curtains searching for the girl that wasn't Insane well in a figure of speech anyway. He tapped Stupidity's shoulder "Where's Insanity?" Stupidity blinked "Who?" Darren sighed "The girl that was with you shortish greeny grey eyes punched a hairdresser." Stupidity finally nodded and ordered the driver to go pick her up to Insanity's dismay of course. 


End file.
